Digimon 1: The Last Chance
by RedEyes15243
Summary: Starts 8 years after the Evil came into the World, an Evil Gabumon (Gryphon) Show's up and start's the final Take Over but Chico (Agumon) wont let him! The War Begins after this story
1. The Last Hope

Digimon: The Last Chance Chapter 1: The Last Hope  
  
8 Years have passed since the Evil was placed in the world. many Digimon tried to fight back. but died trying. it is Ritten that 10 Digimon will step up and destroy the Evil. but no one has any hope left that these 10 Digimon even Exist. so they all lost hope. and with out Hope they all fell to the Evil but one Country. a Secret Country, where the Evil cant find it. this Country was Angemon's, but after the Evil showed up, he and the other 5 leader's sealed it away and locked the greatest of all Trainer's with 9 Digimon. the Trainer (Venus) said she would teach them everything she knew. but what she doesnt know is that one Digimon know's the location of the Lost Country and is working with the Evil Digimon...  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"COME ON CHICO! WAKE UP OR WE'LL MISS WHAT VENUS HAS TO SAY!" Came Cat's Voice from the door. "Huh? Wha? why did you wake me up?" Chico Our Hero Replied. "CAUSE YOU SLEEP MORE THEN YOU TRAIN!" Cat yelled back at him as she started walking towards the door. "We're already late!". they made there way down the road and Chico Yawned Loudly. "What time is it?" he asked Cat, Still showing the sign's of being tired. "7:58" she replied, still looking very angry at Chico. "OH NO! we are late! i'm sorry caaaaaaaaat" Chico said trying fighting back a Yawn. the two made there way down the road when, Chico ducked as a Fist went Straight for his head. "Nice Try Nino! but you still cant catch me off guard!" Chico said to the attacker. "Darn" he said while he dodged a Claw punch from Chico. "WILL YOU TWO STOP! WE'RE LATE!" Yelled Cat to the two. the two looked at each other then nodded and started walking with Cat to the Training ground's.  
  
"Well, look who finally showed up" came Venus's voice from the stage. "you two are a half hour late! but atleast i dont have to worry about it any more!" she said with a very big Smile on her face. "WHAT! YOU'R NOT GOING TO GET RID OF US ARE YOU?!" Chico Said. "No your all done your Training thats what ^__^" said Venus. "now, get a move on you three the others already left and are waiting for you at the dock". "Uh, right. but how can we be done?" asked Cat, "These two still have like 20 year's before there ready" she said again. "HEY" yelled Chico and Nino at once. "Are you guys gonna sit there or are we gonna go save the world?" came a voice from the door. Chico, Nino and Cat turned to find a Renamon standing in the door way and glaring straight at Chico. "Ha, i knew you would be here Fox, anything about fighting and your all over it" Chico Said Glaring back at Fox. the two stared each other down for about a minute before Fox Acted. She jumped towards Chico, Chico, Acting after Fox, Jumped towards her and the fight was on!. Fox Fired a Few Punches while Chico Dodged and blocked. Chico then back flipped and Fired his Claw Slash Beam at Fox, who dodged just barely. the Two of them then Stopped dead in there Tracks. They then turned there heads slowly. There Standing on one of the Chairs', was a Gabumon they had never seen before. Venus saw this too and was shocked that he didn't see that Gabumon before. The Gabumon just stood there Smiling at them as if there fighting was the best thing in the world. "And who are you?" said Fox. the Gabumon just stood there and started Laughing at them. Chico turned to look at this strange new Digimon and Said "Well? you gonna answer her or not?". "We've been searching for you" the Gabumon said still standing there. "WHAT?! OH NO! THEY FOUND US!" Venus yelled. the Gabumon Jumped upward and then Digivolved to Garurumon and Attacked With his Howling Blaster. "WOW" Yelled Chico just barely dodging the blast. "AH" Yelled Fox just feeling the shock of the blast and falling back ward. the Garurumon Smiled. "I guess your not as strong as our master thought you where" he said "My Troop's have already taken your Ship and will soon be putting this Country back on the map!" Garurumon said laughing. "NO YOU DONT!" Yelled Cat and Veemon jumping towards him and trying to tackle him down. Garurumon Laughed then fired his own blast knocking both of them out. "CAT! NINO!" Chico yelled. he turned his head and glared at the Garurumon who was still laughing at there attack. "Your not going to get away with that!" he said. The Garurumon looked at him "Like you'll do any bet...." he didn't finish, he was staring at Chico like he was scared of something. "Your finished!" Chico Said. Chico Jumped Towords the Garurumon, But the Garurumon just knocked him back. Chico Tried again, but this time Dodged the attack and hit Garurumon with his Pepper Breath Attack. the attack knocked him back but it didn't seem to effect him much. the Garurumon looked up just in time to see Fox Jumping up and Firing her best attack, Diemond Storm, witch Pelted him with Diamond like Shards of Class. but that didn't effect him either. "Well, its been a long time since any Rookie even thought about attacking me. i give you two Credit, but that doesnt mean it will save you! my name's Gryphon and I will be back to finish the take over" Gryphon then turned and Leaped away. "Great work you two!" Venus said two Chico and Fox "Now get your buts in gear! you need to go help the others!". "Oh right!" they both said at the same time. the four of them ran out of the Gym and headed straight for the dock, where the ship was... 


	2. Chico, The Leader!

Digimon: The Last Chance Chapter 2: Chico, the leader?!  
  
Chico and Fox where able to get rid of Gryphon for the time being. but that's not there main problem right now, Gryphon has brought with him a few of his best fighters, and sent them to the dock where the other Chosen Digimon are waiting to take off. can Chico, Fox, Cat and Nino make it to the dock in time to help out there friends? or will Gryphon take the last chance at Victory away?...  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Come on guys! if Gryphons Fighters are almost as strong as he is our friend's will need our help very fast!" Chico said while Running. they got to the dock and from the sight of it, thing's where not going well. "look! its only two!" said Nino. "Yes and there kicking our friends buts" said Cat. "WE MUST MOVE!" yelled Fox jumping down the hill. "Wait for me" Chico Yelled jumping down after Fox, "COME ON YOU TWO!" he yelled back up at Cat and Nino, who nodded and followed. when they reached the dock's, a Giant Digimon Jumped out of the Water at Fox and Chico. "AAAHHHHHHHH!" yelled Chico jumping back. Fox, how ever, attacked the giant Digimon with little effect. "LOOK OUT!" came a voice. a Biyomon a Lopmon and a Hawkmon jumped out of no where and knocked Fox, Chico, Cat and Nino down while a blast of Hot Water came from behind them. they all got up and turned. "Well, we meat again" came Gryphon's voice from the forest in witch the blast had came from. "And i see you've all met my Friend Seadramon, and i do be leave i met one of your little friends back there, didn't put up much of a fight" Gryphon said Laughing. "Graig? GRAIG NO!" Cat yelled. "Oh so that was his name? good now i know the name of the Guilmon who sat back and let me kill him!". "NOOOOOO!" Cat yelled again, she jumped towards Gryphon and used her Lighting Claw. Gryphon was down and Cat was still coming! Gryphon Stood up and knocked Cat back, who landed on her feet. "Your Stronger then i thought, but not for long!" he then jumped Towords Cat and took her down in one hit. she fell to the floor and Gryphon was Laughing. "Well, i have some un-finished business with your Master Venus, so Seadramon you take care of these fools while I am gone!" Gryphon Said while turning and starting back toward the Gym. "Cat? Cat are you ok?" Chico stood there, the Lopmon walked over to him and put her paw on his shoulder. Chico Stood up and turned to glare at Seadramon. "He's mine!" Chico said. and Chico started towards Seadramon, he stopped at the edge of the Water and stared up at the giant Digimon. "Be Careful Chico" Came Alice's Voice. "we'll look after Cat while you take care of that giant jerk!" Said Nino. "RIGHT! YOUR FINISHED!" Yelled Chico. and he attacked but with little effect. Seadramon knocked him down. but he got back up and attacked again, Seadramon Fell back. Seadramon then jumped out of the water and fired his Ice Blast Knocking Chico into the ground. "NO, CHICO!" yelled Nino. "Thats it! I am going in there!" Fox said. Fox started to run but stopped as a Fire Ball went right infront of her. "Your gonna stay away from that over grown snake, Fox!" Chico was up and was walking towards Seadramon. "Chico?" Fox said in shock. Fox quickly jumped back. Chico Fired some more attacks at Seadramon but all of them didn't have much effect on the giant Digimon. "Something has to effect this guy" Chico thought as he fired 2 more blast's, "If only i could Digivolve!". Seadramon then Grabbed Chico with his Tail and started to choke the life out of him. "Chico! Don't give up!" yelled Nino and Alice at the same time. "I've had enough! he cant take that thing by himself, I'M GOING IN THERE!" Fox yelled as she jumped towards the giant Sea snake Digimon. but before she got there she stopped staring up at Chico. Chico was Digivolving. Chico then Ripped the Seadramon's Tail right off! he then landed and turned to look at the Seadramon, who was trying to get back into the water. Chico ran and grabbed the rest of the Seadramon. then Chico Unleashes his Nova Blast, Blowing away the Giant Monster to peace's. Chico then turned. "Come on guys we have to get back and fight Gryphon!" Chico yelled at the others while running past. 


	3. The Battle Begins

Digimon: The Last Chance Chapter 3: the battle begins  
  
Chico did it! he Digivolved into Greymon, and took out Seadramon. he and the others are now going after Gryphon who has gone back to the Gym to fight Venus. and, what will Cat do about Graig? will she want to get even with the one who killed him? was Gryphon really that cold blooded? the battle Begins...  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"Cant you go any faster Chico?" Alice Said. "I'm sorry if I am going to slow for you Alice, I am not used to this from yet!" Chico Replied. they got back to the Gym and found Gryphon coming out of Gym. "Well, Well, Well, look who came back! and wow! look who Digivolved!" Gryphon said at the sight of them. "WHAT DID HAVE YOU DONE WITH VENUS?!" Alice yelled. "Oh don't worry I am still having fun with her!" Gryphon Replied. "Now if you guys don't mind i business with your master, but don't worry i wont leave you guy's alone!" Cryphon said, he then Roared, at this three other Digimon came from behind Gryphon. "Keep um Busy Boy's!" Gryphon said to the three. "Will do Boss" they replied. "OK, who wants it first?" Chico Growled. "Wait Chico! you cant handle three on your own" Fox said. "Wow Fox, when did you start caring about me?" Chico Replied. "I don't! i just want to be the first to kick your ass!" Fox Said back. "Don't Worry about fighting us all at the same time, Besides! 3 of you couldn't stand up to one of us!" Said one of the Digimon. "Alright then! I will go first" Fox Said. "Are you sure you can handle him Fox?" Alice Said. "Hey, i figure that Chico has the best chance at Gryphon right now. and i guess i have a Pretty low chance of beating even one of these guys. but hey, maybe i can use these moron's for Training!" Fox Said while walking toword's the three of them. "Be Careful Fox!" Alice Said. Fox Stood there as one of the bigger Digimon walked out of the Shadow's, it was a Monochromon. and the battle was on! Fox Tried to claw a hole in the thick hide of the Monochromon but didn't get any where. the Monochromon turned and fired it's Volcanic Strike attack at Fox, who dodged just barely. the Monochromon then charged Fox in hopes of Goring her with his horn. but she dodged and the Monochromon got it stuck on a tree. "Not very smart are you?" Fox said while landing behind the Monochromon. Fox then jumped and used her Diamond Storm attack on the Monochromon, witch almost broke through. the Monochromon then turned really fast throwing the tree right off its horn and hitting Fox, knocking her down, and she yelled in pain as the tree almost crushed her. Fox used Diamond Storm to blow the tree away, but the damage was, Fox was hurt and the Monochromon was running flat out at Fox. Fox managed to jump over the Monochromon and fired another Diamond storm right into the crack she had made a few second's ago. but it still didn't effect the Monochromon. she fired another blast at him, and this time it went through his thick hide. "Finally!" Fox said with a sigh of Relief. "What!?" she said again has the Monochromon came blasting out of the dust cloud and almost goring her with his horn, he turned swiftly and fired a Volcanic Fire Blast witch hit Fox directly! "NO FOX!" Yelled Chico. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Chico took a step towards the monochromon but stopped as Fox was getting up! she was Digivolving! "Time to end this!" Fox said. and she leapt towards the Monochromon, she dodged his gore attack, she turned around and fired her Fox Tail Inferno witch destroyed the Monochromon. Fox Stood there, she then fell out cold. "What the?!" Chico said has a second Digimon stepped into the battle field. it was a Guardromon. "Who wants to be taken down next?" he asked. "We Will" said the Hawkmon (Lucia) and Biyomon (Thea) together. 


	4. Lucia and Thea VS Guardromon

Digimon: The Last Chance Chapter 4: Lucia and Thea VS Guardromon  
  
Fox Managed to defeat Monochromon, but she was taken down by Guardromon. Thea and Lucia will take this one on. but what does this strangely powered up monster have? Will Chico have to step in and save his Sister's best friends? or will Cat come to in time to help them out? this battle's gonna be a long one when Lucia and Thea go head to head with Guardromon...  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"You sure you two can handle that thing?" Chico said. "If anything happened to either of you Cat would kill me". "Don't worry Chico, we'll be fine" Said Lucia. "Just look after Cat for us and we'll do the rast!" Thea said. "Allright, but, be very careful, if he can take down a Champion Level Digimon like a Kyubimon then your chance's arent that great, so watch your back" Chico said. "You just sit back and get ready to fight Gryphon. your the best of all of us and if something happened to you we wont even make it off of this Country" Thea Said. "I'm no leader Thea! but i do agree i am the only one here that cen even stand a chance against Gryphon, ALRIGHT! DO YOU TWO! BEET THAT GUYS BUT!" Chico replied. the two looked at the Machine like Digimon. then, Lucia acted first, and the fight was on! "Chico, do you think they have any chance of victory?" Alice asked Chico. "I don't know Alice, they are strong, but not that strong. if they work together they may have a chance against this Metal Punk. he must be very powerful if he could have just up and killed Fox like that, but maybe those two will get lucky. maybe they could Digivolve like me and Fox did, but we cen only watch and hope they pull through" Chico said. "You know, your acting just like a Leader right now, you sure you dont want the job?" Alice said. "...... I'm no Leader Alice, Digimon like you, Cat or Fox would make much better leader's then i" Chico Replied. the two stared at the three battling Digimon, Gaurdromon seemed to have the Advantage in the fight. Guardromon launched his missile attack at Lucia but missed. "We're not getting any where Thea!" Lucia yelled. "Don't you think i know that!" Thea yelled back. Thea dodged an Attack. "We have to go on the offence!" she said again. Lucia Nodded and jumped over the Guardromon. Making him turn around but Lucia had already jumped back over making him think she was some where else. Lucia Quickly fired Her Hawk Beam right into Guardromons back. Guardromon turned again, and this time, Thea came up behind him and fired her Spiral Twister right in the same spot as Lucia's. Guardromon then turned again and this time Thea was ready she fired another Spiral Twister right into Guardromon's face. but it didn't seem to effect him that much. "Darn, there must be something that effect's him in some way" Thea Thought as she dodged the Guardromons attack. Lucia tried to come up behind the Guardromon but he didn't fall for it again, he turned very quickly and knocked her back while he was turning, Thea took this time to attack but was cut short by the same attack. "It's not looking to good" said Nino, "Chico, Maybe you should....". "No Nino, i must save my energy for Gryphon. And no, i cant stand watching this" Chico Replied. Guadromon then took down Thea with one attack, Lucia tried to attack but was again cut short and knocked back. Thea was then thrown down right next to Lucia, they both got back up, and fired there best attacks but he blocked both. "Crap" Thea said. "Are attacks arent effecting him any more!" Lucia said. "We have to change our tactics, or this guy will eat us alive!" Thea said. "Your right, but what could we do, our best attacks wont effect him!" Lucia replied. they both stood there has Gaurdromon walked towards them. "HA! your friend's let you down easy! you guys have no chance against me" Guardromon said, "I killed that Kyubimon and now you two are gonna be next!". "I DONT THINK SO!" came a voice from behind Guardromon... 


	5. Fox's Return, Lucia and Thea VS Guardrom...

Digimon: The Last Chance Chapter 5: Fox's Return, Thea and Lucia VS Guardromon part 2  
  
the battle went to an even higher level when neither Lucia's or Thea's attack's got through Guardromon's Metal. they even tried attacking from behind, but the Metal Monster got on to that plan very fast! and was about to finish the job when a strange voice came from some where. is that Cat? did she finally come to? and what will she do against this Metal Monster? find out next...  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Everyone turned to look at where the voice had come from but they didn't see anyone. all of a sudden, Guardromon fell to the floor. "What the?!" Thea and Lucia said together. "Who do you think did that?" Alice asked. "Fox" Chico Replied. "WHAT?!" Nino and Alice said together. "Look over there, behind Lucia and Thea" Chico Replied. and there Fox stood. she had De-Digivolved back to Renamon form, and she was looking as if she was hurt very badly. Lucia and Thea turned around. "WOW! Fox! your alive!" They said together. Fox then fell to her knee's completely winded. "He took more out of me then i thought!" she said panting. "Wow, its been a long time since anyone tried something like that!". Everyone turned to see Guardromon was getting up and looked as if he had just been beaten to hell and back. "Wow, i think i have a few Screw's Loose" he said again. "We know that" Lucia said. "HA! Joking are you? well i'll teach you!" he said. and started walking towards the three. Lucia, Thea and Fox got back up and jumped towards Guardromon. "Wow! She's still alive! i don't believe it!" Nino said. "Yeah but why did she de-digivolve? i thought when you digivolved you couldn't go back to Rookie level" Alice Said. "But Digivolving isn't ever lasting, if you lose to much energy you could go back to Rookie level, that's why I am saving my energy for Gryphon" Chico said. With Fox back the three where in control of Guardomon. "Wow, do you think they have a chance now Chico?" Nino Said. "No i don't, for one Fox is hurt, and two i don't think she can become Kyubimon till she regains some energy, so the only thing that could save them is if one of them digivolved. it would take that much to defeat this monster" Chico said. the three turned and fired all three of there blast attacks at the same time and it knocked him back. Fox ran in first dodging his attack and punching right in the chest. Guardromon then knocked her back only to see Lucia and Thea Firing there blast's right at the hole. it was to late to block or dodge, it made the hole big. Fox jumped up and Fired her Diamond Storm making the hole almost break him in half. Guardromon was standing there. "HA! do you think this is over?!" he said. "SHUT UP!" Fox yelled as she dug her knee into his head. "GRRR, I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Guardromon yelled and he jumped towards Lucia and Thea who tried to take him head on. and he knocked them both down with one attack, Fox tried to come up behind him but he saw it coming and knocked her down. Lucia tried to help out Fox but Guardromon knocked her down as well. he turned really fast and fired his missile attack Thea tried to dodge but she couldn't, and was hit right on, Guardromon saw Thea was hurt badly and started to move towards her. all of a sudden, Chico jumped down and with one great slash of his Tri-Horn Attack, Guardromon was cut in half. Chico stood up and Fired a Nova Blast blowing the rest of him up. and then turned to look at the final of Gryphons Henchmen... 


	6. Chico's Battle

Digimon: The Last Chance Chapter 6: Chicos battle  
  
when it looked like there was no hope for Thea and Lucia. the two where saved by Fox, but it wasn't long before Guardromon was back up and beating the crap out of the three of them. Chico found it to hard to just sit back and watch, he finished off Guardromon. and now its time for final henchmen, can Chico take care of this and still have enough energy to even stand a chance against Gryphon? find out next...  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chico stood there staring at the final Henchmen, who was still standing in the shadow. he turned to look at Nino and Alice. "Well are you gonna get these guys to safety or am i gonna have to worry about stepping on them?" Chico said to Alice and Nino. Alice and Nino Quickly got Fox, Lucia and Thea out of the way. "Ok Chico there all out of your way, you sure you can handle him alone?" Alice asked. "I'll be fine, your job will be to protect those four, if i need help I will ask for it" Chico replied. "Good idea, but why keep them away when none of that will even mater?" said the evil digimon. "huh?!" Chico turned and stared at the Evil Digimon that stood in front of him. "What The?! Who the hell are you? you don't look like any Digimon I have seen before" Chico said. "That's cause I am not a Digimon you would know of, i came here with the Evil Digimon Myotismon! he soon became even stronger then any Digimon in this world! or the next! with one touch made any Digimon his slave, he soon took over every leader in the world but one, she wouldn't let herself turn to Evil, she some how, could Resist our Master's touch. so she was locked up and a new person took over the 2nd country" Devimon replied. "what?! no?! thats my mom's country! OH that's it I have had enough!" Chico yelled. Chico jumped towards Devimon, and the started fighting! the two exchanged blow's, Chico seemed to be getting his power from his anger. Devimon tried the touch of evil but some how it didn't effect Chico at all! Chico then used his Tri-Horn attack and smashed Devimon into the ground, Chico with all his might fired his Nova Blast and almost took Devimons head right off! "Wow, your more powerful then i thought you where! It will be more of a Challenge this way!" Devimon said smiling. "You talk to much!" Chico said while Firing a Claw Punch right into Devimons gut. Devimon jumped back and was almost knocked out by a charging Chico. Chico then fired another Nova Blast knocking Devimon back down. Devimon got back up only to get knocked down again by Chico. "I don't believe it, Chico is more powerful then i thought he was, he's not normal!" Alice Said. "I don't know, but if he keeps this up he'll be able to take on Gryphon and still have energy to spare!" Nino Replied. "Then we agree, the he must be one of the ten chosen Digimon!" Alice replied. Devimon was standing, he dropped to one knee and stared at Chico. "This cant be! No Newly Digivolved Digimon can even stand a chance against me! On less..." Devimon stood there staring at Chico as if he where some kind of God. "That's right, I am one of the ten chosen Digimon! and your days are done!" Chico replied. Chico looked at Devimon, then Chico fired one last Nova Blast that took Devimon down and out. Chico Stood there. the others had been watching Chico from the side line's. "Ok who ever is up for it come on, its time to take Gryphon out!" Chico said. "I'm ready" Fox Replied. "We're coming too" Nino and Alice said together. "Right you two took a real beating so you two stay here with Cat. while we handle Gryphon"... 


	7. Enter Gryphon, The Great War Begins

Digimon: The Last Chance Chapter 7: Enter Gryphon, The Great War Begins  
  
Chico had no Trouble destroying Devimon. Nino and Alice where surprised on how powerful he was. so Chico, Fox, Nino and Alice are all headed for the Gym and to find Gryphon. The Great War Begins...  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chico and the others walked into the Stadium where they usually Trained. Chico started remembering the days of his training. Some times Venus would start a Tournament, Chico remembered the first tournament he won. it was a hard battle, he was facing Graig, they both where giving each other a very hard time, they where both even in power and strength. but Graig made a big mistake witch cost him the match and gave Chico the win. but now, Graig was gone, killed by Gryphon. "He will pay" Chico thought. they came out of the hall and found that Gryphon had just beaten down Venus. "HA! You call yourself an Ultimate Digimon? your as weak as ever you old fool!" Gryphon said laughing at Venus. "Gryphon!" Chico Yelled. Gryphon turned around. "Wow you guy's got guts you know that?" Gryphon said. "We're gonna make you pay for what you did!" Fox said. "HA! The four of against me?! Bring it on! I'm Ready!" Gryphon replied. Chico, Fox, Alice and Nino stared at Gryphon. they all attacked at once. Alice went to the left. Nino Went to the right. and Chico took up the front. they all fired there best attacks at him. But he dodged them all! Alice Jumped in for a Tackle but he knocked her down. Nino tried for a Vee Head But, at the same time Fox was going for a Diemond Storm. "Are you trying to get hit?!" Fox yelled at Nino. Nino turned to look at her, this gave Gryphon the shot he needed, he fired his Howling Blaster taking both down in one hit. Alice was back up, Gryphon saw this and quickly threw another Howling Blaster knocking her down and out. Chico jumped in for a Tri-Horn Attack, but Gryphon dodged it! Chico turned and fired his Nova Blast, at the same time Gryphon fired his Howling Blaster, the two blast's met and where cursed out by each other. "Wow! your stronger then i thought you where, what's your name?" Gryphon asked. "My name? is Chico! and i'm one of the ten Chosen Digimon!" Chico replied. "Great, i've been looking for a Chalange! and i think you'll be good enough!" Gryphon said. Lucia and Thea got there in time to get Fox, Nino and Alice to safety without being seen by either fighter's. Thea turned to look at Chico. "Good luck Chico" she said before leaving. Gryphon and Chico started to fight again, Chico fired some Claw Punches while Gryphon blocked the hits, Gryphon and Chico exchanged blows, Gryphon jumped back and fired his Howling Blaster, but Chico dodged it. Chico then ran in head first and tackled Gryphon down. Chico jumped up into the air and fired his Nova Blast right where Gryphon was. Gryphon had no choice but to take the hit. "This maybe harder then i thought" He thought while looking up at Chico. he jumped up and fired his blast at point blank range hitting Chico right on. the two landed, and dropped to one knee panting. "Well, your better then i thought Chico!" Gryphon said. "Yeah, you to" Chico replied. the two got back up and jumped towards each other again... 


	8. Chico VS Gryphon

Digimon: The Last Chance Chapter 8: Chico VS Gryphon  
  
Alice, Fox and Nino tried there hands at fighting Gryphon but where taken out very fast. Lucia and Thea made a fast entrance and exit, Grabbing Alice, Fox and Nino so Chico wouldnt have to worry about them getting even more hurt. the battle started and the two looked as if they where even fighter's, both of there attacks where the same in power so they where cursed out, and now, the two are going at it again!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chico and Gryphon exchanged blows again and where both knocked back by there own blast's when they tried to catch the other of guard at the same time! Chico then used his tail as a weapon knocking Gryphon back. Gryphon jumped and slashed Chico in the head. Gryphon then started to use his Speed to get behind Chico and fire a Howling Blaster witch knocked Chico down. Chico got up and fired a Nova Blast but Gryphon dodged it, Gryphon tried using the same tactic but Chico used his tail to trip Gryphon, this time Chico fired his blast hitting Gryphon. Gryphon got up and fired a swipe at Chico who dodged, Chico then used his Tri-Horn Attack on Gryphon witch know Gryphon back. Gryphon got up and fired his Howling Blaster, Chico cursed it out with his own Nova Blast attack. the two stared each other down. Out side, Lucia and Thea had gotten Fox, Alice and Nino to where cat was. but Cat was gone. "Hey, Where's cat?" Thea Asked. the two turned around really fast to see Cat Running into the Stadium. "That cant be good" Thea and Lucia said together. "Look, I will stay here with these guys you go get Cat so she doesn't try anything stupid" Lucia said. "Right" Thea replied. and Thea ran in after Cat. "AAAHHHH!" Chico yelled while cursing out one of Gryphon's Howling Blaster attacks. "Huh?! What?!" Gryphon yelled. Chico ran in and fired a Nova Blast at point blank range knocking Gryphon back. he fired another Nova Blast and this time Gryphon cursed it out. Chico then dropped his guard. Gryphon saw the opening and attacked, but it was trap, Chico jumped over Gryphon and fired a good Nova Blast right into Gryphons back. "AH! You starter then that you where! looks like this fight is about to get more interesting!" Gryphon said. the two jumped towards each other and they both fired at point blank range, the blast knocked both of them down. Chico got back up, but didn't see Gryphon anywhere. "BEHIND YOU!" came a voice from behind Chico. Gryphon fired a Howling Blaster knocking Chico down. Chico turned and was about to get a point blank Howling Blaster to the head, but Gryphon was knocked back by something. "HUH?!" Chico said while getting up and looking around for the thing that had saved him, he looked around and saw Cat standing there. "Cat? your ok?!" he said. Cat didn't answer, she was staring right at Gryphon. "So! you kill my Fiance and then you try and kill my little brother, you've gone to fare this time Gryphon!" Cat yelled. Gryphon stood there he looked at Cat then said "Ok, i can handle two of you at one time! Bring it on!" Gryphon replied. Cat turned to look at Chico then said, "Stay out of this Chico! He's mine!" she said. "What! but he's stronger then you, i should know..." Chico replied. "I don't care, you just stay out of this! I will say when i need any help from you!" she replied. Cat turned to look at Gryphon. "You know he's right" he said "i bet you cant even stand up to me!" he added. Cat started walking towards Gryphon... 


	9. Cat's Rage

Digimon: The Last Chance Chapter 9: Cat's Rage  
  
Chico and Gryphon seemed to be at the same level of power and speed. with Alice, Nino and Fox out of the way Chico could fight with his full power, but when Thea and Lucia got back out of the stadium they didn't see Cat anywhere, They then saw Cat Running into the Stadium. Lucia told Thea to follow Cat and try to get her back out. But Thea was two slow and Cat managed to get back and help her Brother Chico. but when Gryphon said he could take both of them, Cat told Chico to stay out of her battle. Chico told her he would, but if she needed the help he wouldn't think twice about stepping in...  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Gryphon acted first knocking Cat down. but she got back up and fired a Lighting Claw hitting Gryphon right on. Thea was just getting there, and saw Cat fighting with Gryphon. "What the?!" she said looking around for Chico, she saw him standing there watching. "HEY! CHICO, GO AND HELP HER!" Thea yelled at Chico. "She doesn't want my help" Chico replied. Cat was still firing punch's at Gryphon, but he seemed to be enjoying it. Cat tried another Lighting Claw but Gryphon blocked it! Gryphon then fired his Howling Blaster at Cat, who almost didn't dodge it, she did how ever catch a little of it though. "I cant watch this any more" Thea said. she started running towards Gryphon but Chico stopped her. "WHAT! GET OUT OF MY WAY!" she yelled, "Gryphon is to powerful if you even think of going down there he will kill you!" Chico replied, "If cat looks as if she needs my help i'll help but only if she need's it!". Thea looked down at Cat. The two where still fighting, Cat wasnt doing to well. Gryphon turned and knocked her back with his slash attack, then he fired his Howling Blaster knocking her down and covering her in rubble. "NO CAT!" Chico yelled "Thats it! i'm going down there!" he said. he started walking but stopped dead. Chico was staring at the spot where Cat had been blasted. Cat jumped out, She looked very mad! "That does it! I am pissed! AAAHHH" Cat yelled. "What the?! she's not losing energy! she's gaining energy, if this keeps up she'll... NO CAT DONT DO IT!!!" Chico yelled, he started running towards her but it was to late she had Digivolved to LadyDevimon. "YOUR FINISHED!" Cat yelled at Gryphon. "WHAT! An Ultimate!?" Gryphon yelled. Cat was now un-controllable. She jumped down knocking Gryphon down. Chico ran up to her. "Cat, it's me Chico! your out of control! you must stop this or you destroy your self!" Chico Pleaded. "SHUT UP!" she yelled using her Darkness wave to knock him down. he got up, and looking as if he was doing something he never wanted to do. he attacked his own Sister. Gryphon got up, and seeing Chico fighting, he knew what he needed to do. and he jumped towards Cat and took her down. Gryphon jumped off and both him and Chico fired there best attacks at her. "So we agree when she's dead we can get back to what we where doing" Gryphon asked. "I guess i have no other choice" Chico replied. and the two attacked. Chico used his Tri-Horn attack to distract Cat while Gryphon came up behind her and fired his Howling Blaster knocking her towards Chico, who used his tail to knock her back towards Gryphon. Gryphon ran up next to Chico. "RIGHT!" they both said at the same time, they both fired there best blast attacks and took Cat down. Cat got back up and laughed at the two of them. "CAT!" yelled Thea "STOP THIS! DONT LET THE EVIL GET TO YOU!" She yelled. Cat stood there staring at Thea. this gave Gryphon and Chico the distraction they needed. they fired the best attacks at the same time, the blast combined mid way and knocked Cat down and out. "Well thank you Hawky, TIME TO DIE UGLY!" Gryphon said. "NO! i wont let you kill my sister!" Chico yelled. and he tackled Gryphon down. "Wha?! she attacked you and me! WHY ARE YOU PROTECTING HER NOW?!" Gryphon yelled. "If you hadn't killed her fiance then maybe she wouldn't be this way!" Chico yelled. Cat had De-Digivolved and was lying there. "Go on Thea, take her, I will handle this idiot!" Chico said. Thea nodded and got Cat out of there. Chico turned to look at Gryphon. and the two jumped towards each other... 


	10. Chico VS Gryphon Part 2

Digimon: The Last Chance Chapter 10: Chico VS Gryphon Part 2  
  
Cat was up and giving Gryphon not much of a fight, on till she Chaos Digivolved into LadyDevimon, and Chico had no other choice but to help Gryphon defeat his own sister. and after she lost all of her Energy she de-digivolved to Gatomon form. Gryphon wanted to finish the job, but Chico wouldn't let him kill his own Sister. so the fight continues...  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Chico and Gryphon jumped towards each other, and at point blank range they fired at each other, both attacks where cursed out. Gryphon jumped over Chico and grabbed his tail, Chico tried to get him off but Gryphon managed to throw Chico right into the wall, it broke through and Gryphon followed him outside. Thea had gotten Cat to the others, who looked up at the sight of the two. "What's going on in there?" Alice asked. "Chico is fighting Gryphon, i don't know if he's doing good or not..." Thea replied. "What happened to Cat?" Lucia asked. "She was being beaten by Gryphon when she Chaos Digivolved into LadyDevimon, Chico and Gryphon managed to fight her off and made her de-digivolve and now, there fighting each other." Thea said. they stood there on till they turned to look at the Stadium. "It seems Chico and Gryphon have moved from the Training Grounds to the Stadium" Fox said. and she stood up and started walking towards the Stadium. "Where do you think your going?" Lucia asked. "I'm going to watch, its better then sitting here" Fox replied. Alice and Nino looked at each other, and stood up and followed Fox to the Stadium. Lucia and Thea followed as well. inside the Stadium, Gryphon and Chico where tearing into each other. Chico jumped grabbing Gryphon's hind leg and throwing him a few yards and before he could hit the ground Chico fired a Nova Blast knocking him even further! Gryphon stood up and ran flat out tackling Chico to the ground. Gryphon then grabbed Chicos tail with his mouth and threw him upwards, Chico started fall and Gryphon fired his Howling Blaster knocking Chico back even further. Chico got up and started running flat out at Gryphon, Chico then used his Tri-Horn attack throwing Gryphon back even more. "Wow, would you look at him go! Gryphon doesn't stand a chance against him!" Nino said. "Yeah, Chico is so cool" Alice said. "Yeah, but my question is; how did he get that strong?" Fox said. "I don't know, but if he keeps digivolving like that he'll become the strongest Digimon in the world!" Nino said. "Uh guys, where's Venus?" Alice asked. "Oh we forgot about her!" Thea, Lucia, Nino and Fox said at the same time. "Do you think Gryphon?" Alice asked. "No, he didn't even lay a hand on me!" came a voice from behind, making all of them jump. they all turned to find Venus floating there. "And i'm shocked at how little Young Cat has learned! Chaos Digivolving is most likely how that ChaosMyotismon came to exist!" Venus said. "WHAT! Chaos Digivolve?!" they all said at the same time. "Yes, Chaos Digivolve is when a Digimon has lost his or her mind, i saw Cat lose her head and become a LadyDevimon" Venus said. Chico and Gryphon where still fighting, Gryphon used his slamming attack to knock Chico down and then used his Howling Blaster, But Chico dodged it and fired his Nova Blast knocking Gryphon down. Gryphon got back up and the two went at it again. Chico fired a few Claw punched but Gryphon blocked them. Gryphon then fired his own Claw Punch witch knocked Chico back. Gryphon fired a Howling Blaster at Chico, but Chico jumped over it and fired a Nova Blast knocking Gryphon down. Gryphon got back up, only to be knocked back down by another Nova Blast. Gryphon got up dodging a third Nova blast and firing his own Howling Blaster witch this time knocked Chico down. Chico got back up, and smiled, Gryphon was also smiling. "Your... Stronger... then... i... thought..." Gryphon said panting. "You... to..." Chico replied. the two got ready, then, with all there might they fired there best attacks at each other, the attacks met in the middle and stayed there for a few seconds before blowing up. "WOAH!" Fox yelled. "HIT THE DIRT!" Nino and Alice yelled at the same time. they all hit the ground. when they looked back up they saw Chico and Gryphon laying in the Stadium, they had both de-digivolved and where both exhausted... 


	11. Leaving Home

Digimon: The Last Chance Chapter 11: Leaving Home  
  
Chico and Gryphon where fighting, they exchanged blow's till they where both out of energy and couldn't fight any more and collapsed. Will this be it for Gryphon? or will they Chosen Digimon have Mercy on the Evil Digimon? find out next...  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Fox and the others stared down at the two. "It's over!" said Alice. they all ran down and started to help Chico up. "Wait a second" Fox said, "He's not dead, didn't you kill him Chico?". "No, the Blast i fired had the same power level as his, so both exploded" Chico replied. "Right" said Fox walking towards Gryphon. she reached him and rose her arm and was about to finish him when, "NO STOP FOX!" Chico yelled. Fox turned, she couldn't believe it. "What!?" she replied. "Don't kill him" Chico said, "This is between me and him, and i admire his strength" Chico said. "Alright Chico" Fox replied. "WELL! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! before i change my mind!" Fox yelled. Gryphon got up and a Devidramon came and picked him up, "You should have finished me when you had the chance" He said, "Know I will come back and destroy you all!" he then left on the back of the Devidramon. the next day... "The ship is packed, everyone is ready, and our specialist has already left" Fox said. "Right, Cat, i want you to stay here with Venus and train some more" Chico said. "WHAT! WHY?!" Cat replied. "Cause if you Chaos Digivolve again, me and Fox may not have the power to stop you" Chico replied. "He's right" Said Venus "Thea will also stay" Venus added "I have one Tactic that takes two Digimon and it may come in handy in the War to come" Venus said. "Hey! i want to stay too" Lucia said. "Sorry the Tactic only needs two Digimon not three" Venus replied. "But" Lucia was cut short by Alice, "Look, if to many of us stay behind, then we'll never win this War" Alice said "And I am sure Cat would like it if one of her Best friends came and helped us till she's done with this new tactic, Right Cat?", "Yes, Please go with them, and keep an eye on Chico i don't think he's got this Leader thing down yet" Cat said. "HEY!" Chico yelled. "Don't worry Cat I will baby-sit your little brother for you" Lucia replied. "Alright! That's it! lets go so i dont have to listen to this any more!" Chico yelled. And Chico and the others got into the Boat and set sail, waving Good Bye to Venus, Cat and Thea...  
  
The End  
  
Next Series: Gryphons Change Of Heart  
  
Link:  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1198785 


	12. Character List 'Spoiler Alert'

New/Upgraded Characters list:  
  
Chico: (Male, Agumon) Chico is the main character, and will appear in all the series  
Cat: (Female, Gatomon) Cat is Chicos' Sister and will be in every series  
Nino: (Male, Veemon) Chicos' best friend, he is in all the series  
Fox: (Female, Renamon) Fox is Chicos' Rival, and will be in every series  
Venus: (Female, Piximon) Venus is the Trainer of the 9 Digimon (only 7 will show up in this series, the last 2 will come in later series) Venus will only make a few appearence's later in the series  
Gryphon: (Male, Gabumon) an Evil Gabumon who is the only Evil Digimon who knows the location of the lost county, he will be in all the series  
Thea: (Female, Hawkmon) Thea is one of Cat's best Friend's, she will be in all the series  
Lucia: (Female, Biyomon) Lucia is another of Cat's best friends and will be in all of the series  
Alice: (Female, Lopmon) Alice is Chicos' Girl friend and will show up in all the series 


End file.
